Faith
by Mana Prism
Summary: Terra is introduced to the idea of hope. A oneshot on Locke and Terra’s conversation in the Returner’s hideout. -FFVI- Locke/Terra friendship.


**Title: **Faith

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VI is not mine…otherwise I wouldn't even have to look for a job and could FINALLY get my hands on a Nintendo DS and Ace Attorney!! Grr…the downside of being broke. –shakes fist–

**Word count: **896 words

**Timeline: **The night at the Returner's hideout, at the beginning of the game. I think it's pretty obvious…

**Main Pairing:** slight LockeXTerra, if you squint. Nothing major, really.

* * *

**Faith**

She loosed her breath precariously; a myriad of questions circled in her mind: thoughts about her past, her present, her future. And with each thought, the dull throbbing in her head only worsened.

Things always seemed to be more complicated to her more than anyone else. She should have gotten used to it, after all this time. She supposed there is a reason why she never got used to it. If only the answer didn't elude her.

Confused and lost. That was what she had been ever since she regained control over herself back in Narshe. Sure, she had Locke with her to lead the way to Figaro Castle; and when she could not sleep, he was there to comfort her with the stories, just like his grandmother used to do to him. But there are things he could not help her with. Things he cannot comprehend; that perhaps no one could ever understand. After all, how many people in the world were enslaved by a maniac and then acquired their freedom, but only to fend on their own? Not to mention the memory loss and the headache…

No. She shouldn't be like this. No more self-pity. No more of these useless thoughts. She had to be strong. A light of hope: that was what Banon had called her.

She scoffed bitterly at the irony.

A light of hope that had lost her way. Who knew where this lost light will lead the people who blindly decided to follow her. These people, they deserve something better. She had only spent a short time with them, yet she could see that they are fighting hard. For what, exactly, she did not comprehend. All she knew is that they needed her help, and that this was the first time – as far as she could remember – that she had felt needed. She felt an inclination to do all she can to help, and yet—

"Can't sleep, Terra?"

The girl in question whirled around in surprise and comes face to face with Locke.

"Sorry if I surprised you," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's alright," Terra replied, "I just didn't hear you come in. Old habits die hard, eh, Mr Thief?"

"Hey! I told you not call me that!"

The green-haired girl giggled at his theatrical scowl and asked, "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I could say the same to you," the treasure hunter remarked good-naturedly. "Is it hard for you to sleep on your own without my bedtime stories?"

The magic warrior tried her best to come up with a witty answer, but the past three days that she had spent with him weren't enough to improve her sense of humour, after all. She was still the dull, plain self that she knew she was.

He saw her hesitation and decided to tell her why he came into her room. "I was just worried about you," he admitted, "you know, about what we talked about before. Banon can be quite…pushy sometimes. But he means well."

"Locke, why are you fighting against the Empire?"

He was taken aback by her question. Whatever response he had thought she would give, it was not this.

"Well…" he fumbled with words as he thought back into his painful past. Not wanting Terra to worry about him, he tried to sound as neutral as he could: "I lost someone important to me because of the Empire. I've hated them ever since…" He could feel his fists tightening slightly on his sides and took a breath to calm himself. "I don't want anyone to end up like me,"

The girl seemed to consider this. Locke watched as her unfocused eyes explored her memories and whatever past she might have had.

"But I don't have any significant person in my life," she stated helplessly. "I don't have a reason to fight."

"That's not true, Terra!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure there are people out there who think you're important to them! They're counting on you... You have to be strong and fight for them, if not for yourself."

His firm tune left no room for doubt. And Terra found herself wishing she had as much faith as Locke did.

"If you're not fighting for the memories and the people of the past," Locke began gently, "fight for the memories of your present and your future. Have faith. We'll be there with you, Terra. We'll see you get through it, I promise."

Hope. Faith. These are unfamiliar things to Terra Branford, and she found herself wanting to feel these comforting feelings. Perhaps in time, she could begin to hope as well…

Locke offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"Now, do you want me to tell you another story?" he said fervently with a cheerful smile back on.

Terra frowned slightly, about to refuse the offer. But she had to admit that his presence was a good distraction. No, not a distraction, for a distraction does not last. His presence comforted her; it gave her hope.

"Fine, if you're so eager about it,' she conceded with a small sigh. "Let's see how long you can keep this up until you tun out of stories to tell."

"Don't worry, I'll never run out of stories," he said confidently. "I only have to invent new ones, don't I?"

Terra sighed amusingly.

Really, his optimism is contagious.

FIN

* * *

**  
Author's note: **My first official fanfic and...well...it didn't turn out as I thought it would. I didn't have a draft so I merely let my imagination free with time one, hopefully it has a sense of closure to it. The dialogue taken from the game is altered slightly, blame my rabid imagination/creativity. By the way, I intended this to be a friendship fic, but people are free to think of it as a romance fic. Whatever floats your boats. :)

Might turn this into a collection of one-shots if people like it enough and if I have the inspiration. Plot bunnies are welcome as I seem to have misplaced mine / So give me your opinions, people! Review if you have anything to say on how I can improve, or if you want, to boost my ego. XD

FFnet formatting hates me, apparently T.T


End file.
